Joey's Ongoing Saga
by FerrariMaster
Summary: After Salvatore's death, Joey pays a visit to Jason Devini who killed his father. Could he be seeking to rub him out? Or not? I'm starting to add the final chapters on so look out for them when they are finished. Please R+R Im desperate!
1. Briefing

Joey's Ongoing Saga  
  
Â Â Â  The time is 2 o'clock in the morning. It was just after Jason Devini finished off Catalina and went back to his hideout in Portland to retrieve his 200,000 dollar Bentley (sentinal), when all of a sudden, Joey, who is the current Don of the Leone Family after Salvatore's death, pulled up in one of his Mafia sedans.  
  
Â Â Â  "Oh shit!", Jason screamed out.  
  
Â Â Â  "Don't worry, calm down eh. I'm not going to shoot you. Look I just wanted to thank you for killing my old man.", Joey said.  
  
Â Â Â  "Huh?", said Jason in curiousness.  
  
Â Â Â  "I've hated that son of a bitch my whole life! I could never talk to that man. He always looked down on me. He never thought I could do anything. (Joey looked at the sky) Well I fucking showed you didn't I! I just wanted to ask you a favor.", Joey said.  
  
Â Â Â  "Ye..... yeah?", asked Jason.  
  
Â Â Â  "You know Ray Machowski right?", asked Joey.  
  
Â Â Â  "....... uh ..... yeah ....", stuttered Jason.  
  
Â Â Â  "Of course you do, you worked for that piece of shit in Staunton", exclaimed Joey.  
  
Â Â Â  "How'd you know?", asked Jason.  
  
Â Â Â  "I've been tailing you the whole time, I know who you've been working for. Look Ray is down in Miami dealing spank to those fucking spics from Cuba. I need you to whack him, rub him out, show him to the light, in other words, kill that fucker!", Joey screamed out.  
  
Â Â Â  "Do I get cash?" asked Jason.  
  
Â Â Â  "Cash? You want fucking cash? Fine you get cash!", screamed Joey.  
  
Â Â Â  "How much?", asked Jason.  
  
Â Â Â  "You'll know when you get back. You're flight leaves in an hour, get to the fucking airport.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, don't fuck me over on this, because I will kill you," warned Joey.  
  
"I've never fucked anyone over in my life, so I wont fuck you over," said Jason.  
  
"Okay, good," replied Joey.  
  
Â Â Â  Sure enough, Jason got in his Bentley and was on his mission to Miami. 


	2. Unwanted Guests

Jason was driving across the Callahan bridge into Staunton Island, and while he was heading for the lift bridge connecting Staunton and Shoreside Vale, he was wondering why Joey would come back to ask him this favor.  
  
"What kind of fight was starting up between Ray and Joey?", Jason thought to himself.  
  
When he was on the lift bridge waiting for it to come down, he could hear many trucks racing up behind him. He turned around, and sure enough, four huge Cartel 4x4's were racing to get to Jason. Just before they got to ram him, the lift was fully down and Jason picked up speed on his Bentley. 20 mph, 50mph, 70mph and soon Jason was up to 110mph, rushing through the streets of Shoreside Vale. The cartel were on his ass, and the closest 4x4 rammed Jason in the back. Jason inadvertently struck a pedestrian dead when he lost control of the car. Another car was coming up right next to Jason, and when he went to make his move, Jason swerved out of the way, barely falling of the 40 foot cliff. The car that just tried to strike Jason flew off the cliff, hit the rocks below, and sunk to the bottom of the Shorside Vale lake.  
  
"Oh you know you dead!", screamed Jason, to the car that had just sunk to the bottom of the lake and blew up.  
  
"1 down, 3 to go", Jason said to himself.  
  
Jason saw one of the 4x4's pull up behind him. He was coming up to a ramp when he realized he could use it to get that 4x4 off of his back. Right before Jason was about to hit that ramp, he made a power slide and got out of the way, while the Cartel member in the 4x4 had a nice flight. The 4x4 flipped over, and landed on top of a parked car which cause both of the cars to explode. He still had 2 more members of the Cartel on his back, so when Jason saw the 2 4x4 begin to pick up speed, he picked up speed also. Jason was coming up to a cliff that would send his car flying into the ocean. He thought the only possible way do kill them was to lure them to the ocean. Jason began to pick up speed, faster and faster, soon Jason was pushing his Bentley to the limit. As he came up to the cliff, he made a cross symbol on his chest. The car was about to go flying off the cliff and into the ocean. He quickly jumped out of the car and made a run for it. He was walking away, when he looked back and saw the last 2 Cartel members plunging to their deaths, along with their 4x4's and his Bentley. He ran back to the road and found a guy sitting at a red light in his Thunderbird (Idaho). Jason opened the door and said……  
  
"Sir I'm going to need this car.", said Jason.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me? No chance in hell!", the man yelled.  
  
"Give me the fucking car you shit head!", Jason yelled while pointing a gun at the man's head.  
  
"O…….k….ay", the man said.  
  
The man got out of the car while Jason drove off to the airport. When Jason got to the airport, there were so many people, it took forever to get the baggage checked and everything. Luckily, he just made the flight by a hair. When he was sitting down, the man sitting across from him grabbed him by the shirt and said…..  
  
"Alright kid, jigs up, who sent you!", screamed the man.  
  
"Chhhhh fuck you.", Jason said.  
  
"What did you just say?", the man asked.  
  
"You herd me", exclaimed Jason.  
  
"Alright that's it!", the man screamed while pointing a gun at Jason's head. 


	3. One Bloody Day

Jason's eyes opened wide with fear as the man was about to pull the trigger. His finger was pulling back on the trigger as the stuartest walked by. He herd the footsteps and turned around quickly to see who it was, but before he could turn his head back around, he realized that Jason had pointed a gun to the back of his head.  
  
"What are you going to shoot me now?", screamed the man.  
  
Jason hesitated for a few seconds.  
  
"C'mon I dare you. Push the button. I said push the fucking button!", the man screamed.  
  
Jason finally pulled back on the trigger and blood was flying everywhere. The man finally fell on his stomach. Jason saw the disgusting bullet hole in the man's head. Everyone was frightened with fear. It was like the whole plane just froze. When Jason got near any guest, they ran away with fear. Jason could not believe he did that in public. When the frightened stuartest came to take his drink order, he ordered a molsin golden. After he finished it he thought to himself…..  
  
"Shit that was good"  
  
So Jason kept ordering more and more until he was completely plastered. He was so drunk he couldn't even stand up. When he got up to go to the bathroom, he barfed his brains out (not literally). When the flight was over he claimed his baggage and called for a taxi. He figured he would go to the beach since it was a nice day. As he was walking down the sidewalk, he saw a man carrying a bag, and since he was drunk and had no control over his mind, he screamed out……  
  
"You…… must die!"  
  
Bang! Bang! Jason fired 2 shots into the man and left him in a pool of his own blood. The shots were so loud, that everyone on the beach herd them, and they all ran in circles with fear. When the cops came to investigate, Jason had already gotten out of there and went to the hotel that Joey had booked him at, It was a nice hotel, with stone carvings and painted glass windows everywhere. When Jason had gotten to the hotel he had to go in disguise because his picture was on the front page of the newspaper and cops were looking for him everywhere. Joey had booked Jason at the grand master suite. He was about to lie down and put on the T.V. when all of a sudden Manny Fernandez of the Cuban mafia came out from behind the desk with a machine gun and started to fire at Jason. Jason got behind the bed and pulled out his revolver and started to fire back at Manny. Jason had gotten hit in the arm while Manny suffered severe damage to the stomach. However, Jason fired 2 more shots into Manny's head. The window was covered in blood. The people outside were wondering what was going on. After Manny was killed, Jason stuffed him in the closet. Just then, the phone rang. Joey was on the other line.  
  
"Hey. What's going on, how you been?", asked Joey.  
  
"Oh I left my hotel room, the alleyway by Miami Beach, and the 747 a bloody mess.", Jason replied.  
  
"Good great stuff. Look I need you to go to the Static Night Club on Lions Road. Ray is going to be there I need you to confront him in front of those Cubans, and kill him.", Joey ordered.  
  
"Can't I rest first? I've been doing shit all day and I'm tired." Jason asked.  
  
"No you can't fucking rest! Look, Ray is going to be leaving in an hour and a half. Get to the club and kill him!", Joey ordered.  
  
Joey immediately hung up the phone before Jason could answer.  
  
"Damn I better get paid a shit load of cash for this.", Jason thought to himself. 


	4. Clubbin'

Jason called for a taxi and was on his way to the Static Night Club. There was a lot of traffic that night and Jason wasn't too happy. If Ray left the club before he got there, he knew Joey would kick his ass when he got back.  
  
"Shit, he's going to leave and Joeys going to kick my ass, and I'm going to get no money", said Jason.  
  
"Come down, come down, why are you so upset?", asked the driver.  
  
"Oh, uh, none of your business", Jason replied.  
  
"Sorry, I was just wondering", said the driver.  
  
Jason was freaking out. Finally, the traffic started to move along, and they eventually got to the club. Jason paid the man and was about to go in.  
  
"Hey hun", said the woman.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?", asked Jason.  
  
"Over here", replied the woman.  
  
"Misty? That's really you?", asked Jason.  
  
"Yeah", said Misty.  
  
"What are you doing here, how have you been?", asked Jason.  
  
"I've been doing good, and Joey sent me here to watch you and make sure you don't fuck up your assignment. Oh yeah Joey also sent 4 of his goons to watch over you", replied Misty.  
  
Then the four Mafioso come out from behind the club wall. The six headed into the club in search of Ray. There were a bunch a drunk idiots everywhere, and dancers on poles. Jason recognized Ray up in the V.I.P lounge with a bunch of Cuban mafia men.  
  
"Rays up there", Jason told them.  
  
"Then we go up", said Misty.  
  
"It's not that easy. I will go up myself first, and then when I fire the first shot, the rest of you rush up with you shot guns and kill the rest of them", Jason told them.  
  
Jason was walking up the stairs to the V.I.P area, while the rest of them wait by the foot of the staircase.  
  
"Jason, how have you been", asked Ray.  
  
"I've been pretty good", replied Jason.  
  
"Well, why have you come here?", asked Ray.  
  
"Well you told me to come down to Miami didn't you?", asked Jason.  
  
"Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to you", said Ray.  
  
"Wait, there is no need to talk", exclaimed Jason.  
  
Jason took his gun out and shot Ray right in the face. Jason assumed he was dead because he saw him lying on the floor while the Cuban Mafioso shot at him. Jason ran down the steps while Joey's men ran up and started shooting at the Cuban mafia men. There was a whole massacre all four of Joey's men were killed. One shot in the head another shot in the back and so on. Jason and Misty barely made it out alive. 3 out of the five Cuban Mafioso died. Once the shooting had started, the music stopped and everyone ran away in fear.  
  
"I'm getting the fuck out of Miami", screamed Jason.  
  
"Fine I can understand that, but I'm going with you", said Misty.  
  
"Okay whatever! I just want to get the hell out of this shit hole. Screamed Jason.  
  
Jason called a taxi for him and Misty to take to the airport. When they got to the airport, they bought two tickets to Liberty City. Nothing really important happened on the plane, they just talked about stuff. When they got back to Portland, they met Joey at his house (which use to be Salvatore's house).  
  
"So how'd it go?", asked Joey.  
  
"Great, he's dead and gone", replied Jason.  
  
"Good, Good, look, It's late I'll talk to you tomorrow", said Joey.  
  
"Okay", Jason said.  
  
So Misty went back to her apartment in Staunton Island, Joey went to bed, and Jason went back to his safe house to get some sleep. The next day Jason slept till about 2 o'clock. He was ready to go over to Joey's at about 2:30. When he got to Joey's it was loud and Jason wasn't sure if he should go in or not.  
  
"You stupid fucker!", Joey yelled.  
  
"What?", asked Jason.  
  
"Look at this letter. You can't even get a decent job done?", screamed Joey. 


	5. Scarface Returns

"Oh my god", said Jason.  
  
The letter read…..  
  
"To Joey Leone,  
  
You can't get rid of me. I know what you're trying to do to me, and you can't stop it. I know Jason, that piece of shit, is working for you. I know he killed my man on that 747, and in his hotel room. Oh yeah, and Jason, this scar you gave me, it's going to come back and bite you in the fucking ass. Joey, I'm back in Liberty and I'm going to fuck you up bad. One last thing, I got your precious Luigi.  
  
Sincerely, Ray  
  
"Look at that! Look at it", screamed Joey.  
  
Joey pointed a gun at Jason's head and threatened him.  
  
"Wait!", shouted Misty.  
  
"What?", asked Joey.  
  
"Don't shoot him", replied Misty.  
  
"Why the hell not?", asked Joey.  
  
"Ju…. Just don't, give him another chance", said Misty.  
  
"Chhhhhh, fine, but if you fuck up one more time, I'm going to fuck you up. Look go meet him wherever you met him when you worked for him, and go break out Luigi", said Joey.  
  
"Fine", replied Jason.  
  
Jason found a banshee by 8-ball's auto yard. Him and Misty hopped in and drove off. When he got into Chinatown, the Triads started to ambush him. They all pulled out their pistols and started to fire at the new blue shiny banshee. After Jason got to the Callahan Bridge, there were many bullet dents in the banshee. As Jason turned the corner onto the street where the Staunton Park was, he noticed that there were F.B.I and police cars, along with an ambulance.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Jason asked Misty.  
  
"Are you thinking that he killed Luigi?", asked Misty.  
  
"Yes", Jason replied.  
  
Jason and Misty entered the park, both frightened to death. They walked around and through the big crowds of people. Jason entered the toilet block where he use to get Ray's assignments. When he entered, he let out a huge "OH MY GOD!" as he found Luigi dead on the floor with his throat cut all the way to the back of his neck. He told Misty what happened, figuring Misty wouldn't want to see it. They drove back across the Callahan Bridge, to Joey's mansion.  
  
"Sorry Joey, when we got there it was too late", said Jason.  
  
"I know, I know, it's not your fault. I got a call right after you left, it was from Ray. He said that he had Luigi. Then I heard Ray say, cutting the adams apple now eh? Then I herd Luigi's loud scream. It was horrible. Do you know what I herd? I herd that he isn't even having a funeral thanks to Ray. I got to get that fucker. But now he's after me. I don't know what to do", said Joey.  
  
"Look, just leave Liberty, and I'll deal with Ray", replied Jason.  
  
"Are you sure?", asked Joey.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, just get out of here", said Jason. 


	6. Double Cross

Joey fled to California, where he could get out of harms way. Misty went with Joey to California where they could do whatever they need to do (hehe). Jason returned to Joey's mansion, and hopped into one of Joey's mafia Bentleys. Then, he drove to Staunton Island. Luckily when Jason got into Chinatown, there were very few Triads, so Jason didn't have much trouble getting to the bridge. When Jason got to the park, all of the cars and people were gone. Jason crept down the steps of the toilet block just so he could make out what Ray was saying.  
  
"Look, Joey is in Cali at the Ritz Carlton Hotel, 36th floor, room 2A. You prepared? You got the uzis and pump actions?", asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I got em", said the man.  
  
"Good. Get to Cali and whack that fucker", said Ray.  
  
Jason couldn't make out the voice of the man. However, Jason herd foot steps heading toward the door, so Jason quietly, ran back up and hid behind a tree. As he peeked from behind the tree, he realized that it was Luigi walking out of the toilet block. He headed for his stinger (porche), hopped in and drove away.  
  
"Oh shit. If Joey dies, The mafia is going to kick my ass", said Jason to himself.  
  
"Jason hopped in the Mafia Bentley, drove back to his safe house, and made a call to Joey.  
  
"Ring, Ring", sounded the phone.  
  
"He, he, hello?", Joey asked while panting.  
  
"Who is it?", asked Misty while panting, who Jason could hear through the phone.  
  
"Joey it's Jason look, Luigi isn't dead! He's jump ship. He's coming to California to get you", Jason screamed into the phone.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?", asked Joey.  
  
"Luigi isn't dead! He's working with Ray. That whole Ray killing Luigi thing was an act, so you wouldn't expect Luigi to show up at your hotel. He is coming to kill you. I know if you die I am going to be in a lot of deep shit, so you have to get out of Cali now", screamed Jason.  
  
"Yeah, okay I got it", said Joey.  
  
"Oh yeah Misty. Oh god", moaned Joey through the phone.  
  
Now all Jason heard was the dial tone, and somehow, Jason felt that Joey didn't listen to him. Jason laid down that night in his safe house, thinking about this whole mess. He was thinking about what he had gotten himself into. He knew that he had a great chance of dieing, but felt that if he quit his assignment, he would die anyway. He wondered what kind of rivalry was happening between Ray and Joey. He also wondered why Luigi had jump ship.  
  
"Wasn't Luigi happy being in the Leone family? Was Joey doing something that Luigi didn't like? Or maybe he just got tired of doing Joey's dirty work. Whatever it is, I can't think of it", Jason thought to himself.  
  
Jason couldn't just wait around to see what was going to happen. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and Jason drove to the airport. There was barely no one there since really early in the morning. Jason booked a flight to California that would take of and 7 o'clock that morning. Jason basically sat around and waited until it was 7 o'clock. When he was walking toward the ramp to get on the plane, he noticed that Luigi was on the same plane.  
  
"Oh fuck", Jason said to himself.  
  
He tried to hide his face so Luigi wouldn't notice him. When Jason walked by the first class section where Luigi was sitting, Luigi didn't even look that way, so Jason had nothing to worry about. Jason went over to his seat in the coach section, and sat down. Jason put on the head phones and listen to the on flight movie. Jason was on his way to California to save Joey's ass. 


	7. Say Hello To My Little Friend

Jason was just sitting on the plane, hoping Luigi would not come back to the section he was sitting in. The flight finally landed in Los Angeles. Luigi claimed his baggage, and called for a taxi. Jason tailed him. In the taxi, Jason pulled out his cell phone and gave Joey a ring.  
  
"Ring, Ring," sounded the phone.  
  
"Hello?" asked Joey.  
  
"Joey, it's Jason," said Jason.  
  
"Oh hey what's going on?" asked Joey.  
  
"Look, Luigi is after you, we are in L.A. I'm following him. He's headed for your hotel," said Jason.  
  
"What! I thought Luigi was with me!" screamed Joey.  
  
"Well, it looks like he's jumped ship," said Jason.  
  
"Look, get out of your hotel," said Jason.  
  
"No. Let him come and get me. Now it's personal," said Joey.  
  
"Trust me, it's better if you get out of here, but if you insist, then stay and I will meet you there as soon as possible. See ya," said Jason.  
  
"Later," replied Joey.  
  
Jason told the taxi driver to tail the other cab, but to stay a little behind them. They were almost at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. When they got there, Jason saw Luigi put a 9mm in his jacket pocket. Jason got out of the car right after Luigi went in. Jason was creeping toward the door, and he saw Luigi get in the elevator. When the elevator door closed, Jason made a run for the stairs. When Jason got up the stairs, Luigi was at the door.  
  
"Hold it right there!" screamed Jason.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Oh yeah the kid that worked for me in Liberty. You don't fucking touch me. I'm about to go finish some unfinished business, so don't get in my way," said Luigi.  
  
"I don't think so," said Jason as he pulled out his gun.  
  
"Hm, hm, hm," Luigi chuckled.  
  
Luigi snapped out his gun and hit Jason right in the face with it.  
  
"Fuck!" screamed Jason, while dropping to the floor.  
  
Luigi kicked the door open and saw Joey sitting at the desk.  
  
"Hey Joey. What's going on?" asked Luigi.  
  
"Nothing," replied Joey.  
  
"Oh yeah Joey," said Luigi.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Joey.  
  
"Say hello to my little friend," replied Luigi.  
  
Luigi pulled out his 9mm and shot Joey right in the ribs, as Joey was trying to pull out his gun.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Joey screamed.  
  
Jason ran in, and Jason and Luigi were having a gun fight. Jason and Luigi exchanged shots. Misty suddenly came in, pulled out her gun, loaded it up, and shot Luigi right in the head. Luigi lay motionless on the ground with not even a single ounce of life in him.  
  
"What happened!" asked Misty.  
  
"Fuck that piece of shit!" Joey said while holding his ribs in pain.  
  
"Guys, get me a doctor now!" screamed Joey.  
  
"I'm on it," replied Jason.  
  
Soon an ambulance came and picked up Joey.  
  
"Please let me go with him. I'm all he's got left," asked Misty.  
  
"Fine. Hop in," replied the guy in the ambulance.  
  
After the ambulance left, Jason didn't know what to do with him-self. He knew he wasn't going to go to a bar after the experience he had. Jason decided to give Tony a call.  
  
"Ring, ring," sounded the phone.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Tony.  
  
"Tony it's Jason," said Jason.  
  
"Jason, Jason, Jason. Oh yeah, you're working for Joey right?" asked Tony.  
  
"Yeah," replied Jason.  
  
"Look, I'm still pissed at you for killing Salvatore. If Joey didn't hate him, and was upset that you killed him, I'd be hunting you down right now. But as long as you're good with Joey, you're good with me," said Tony.  
  
"Okay, you know about this whole thing going on between Joey and Ray right?" asked Jason.  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Tony.  
  
"Look. Luigi was….." said Jason.  
  
"I know, I know. Joey gave me a call from the hospital and told me the whole story. I can't believe that mother fucking cocksucker would jump ship like that," said Tony.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if maybe you had any information about Ray's whereabouts," asked Jason.  
  
"Well actually I do know something," said Tony.  
  
"What, tell me," asked Jason.  
  
"Well, I've seen Ray talking with some people by the subway station the last few days. They were guys in cowboy hats and cowboy boots," replied Tony.  
  
"Fucking Cartel scumbags," said Jason.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, the Cartel. I've herd of them before," said Tony.  
  
"Yeah, they tried to kill me when I was on my way to the airport to go to Miami," said Jason.  
  
"I've been trying to make calls to some of my boys, but they haven't been able to do anything yet," said Tony.  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to call Joey back and tell him what you just told me and hopefully we'll get this thing over with," said Jason.  
  
The two of them both hung up the phone and Jason dialed the hospital number. 


End file.
